


show me

by straykittles



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Juyeon, Consent, Consent given in the middle, Enemies to Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun - Freeform, Juyeon was drugged, M/M, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Metal Cuffs, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, frat boys, metal chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: “Show me.” He whispers.Both of them blinked in shock. But Juyeon inhaled deeply. “Show me.” He repeats, clearer this time, making sure they really both heard what he said.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Jeong Jaehyun, Lee Juyeon/Jeong Yuno, Lee Juyeon/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share as well <3  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

Juyeon tugs on the metal cuffs that tied each of his wrists on either side of someone’s bed when he woke up. “What the fuck?” Juyeon asks, eyes filled with rage when he sees Jaehyun who was at the side of the room. Jaehyun, his rival, sips from the glass of whiskey that he had while leaning on the high windows that he had in his room. “You’re awake.” Jaehyun states like he was surprised, placing the glass down and walking towards him with a smirk.

Juyeon squints his eyes at him as he tugs on the restraints. “No shit, what sick joke is this?” Juyeon asked again. “How did I get here?” He asked again and Jaehyun exhales through his nose, smirking at him. “I’m not trying to make a joke, Juyeonie.” He says. “And you should REALLY not drink anything that my boys give you.” Jaehyun added, chuckling deeply.

Juyeon was caught off guard with the nickname and the way Jaehyun chuckled, goosebumps crept at the back of his neck. “You drugged me?” Juyeon asked, inhaling deeply before sighing. Jaehyun shrugged at that. “I didn’t know how else I could bring you to my bed like this.” Jaehyun said, fingers hovering over the metal cuffs that kept Juyeon from moving. “Why the hell are you doing this?” He asked again. “I just want you to know your place.” Jaehyun says, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his red button-up top.

Juyeon stared at his face once he saw Jaehyun’s chest, the necklace making emphasis on the curve of his chest. “Know my place? What the fuck are you talking about?” Juyeon asked, tugging on the metal chains again, keeping his eyes away from Jaehyun’s exposed chest. “I’m talking about crashing into MY party and ruining it. I’m talking about you messing with MY new recruits and telling them that I’m not worth it as a leader.” Jaehyun states, getting on the bed and hovering over Juyeon’s body, both his hands beside Juyeon’s head.

Juyeon knew he was talking about the recent frat party that he hosted. He was drunk and was just spurting out shit that might not even be true. Sure, he hated Jaehyun for multiple reasons like always being the “good influence” to the other groups or having the best party. But there are other things he hated most about him.

He hated the way it always affected him so differently when Jaehyun’s angry eyes stared back into him when he did something that he didn’t like. The way Jaehyun would talk down to him whenever they were alone in the locker rooms or in the library, but would look like an angel whenever anyone passed by. Juyeon hated how much he liked him when he himself was getting treated like someone who only lived to pester Jaehyun.

“It’s not your place to decide whether I’m good in bed or not because you’ve never been with me.” He states, tilting his head to the side. Juyeon remembers that too. They were in another leader’s frat party and they somehow made a circle of their groups. All was well, until one of Jaehyun’s members talked about that one night where they all had to leave because of how loud him and his partner for that night were.

The others were praising him for making his partners cum multiple times and making them cry from pleasure all hours in the night that they couldn’t even sleep. Juyeon rolled his eyes at that and told everyone that it was probably an act so he can get laid again, saying that he wasn’t good. When in reality, he KNEW that it was true. The stories from one of his friends were enough for him to believe it.

Juyeon scoffs though, lifting his head up with eyes staring back at Jaehyun’s playful yet lustful ones. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching, their breaths hitting each other. “I don’t need to sleep with you to know.” He answered, still denying it and Jaehyun chuckled, cupping his already hard cock from outside his boxers, making him moan, lying his head back on the pillow.

His boxers?

Juyeon blinks as he looks down to see him only wearing his fitted skin-tone shirt and his black boxers. “You’re hard Juyeonie.” He hears Jaehyun whisper from above him and Juyeon tries pulling away from his hand only to grind into it. He moans, face turning away from Jaehyun who put pressure on his cock. “Fuck you.” He says through gritted teeth, closing his eyes before biting down a moan.

He could say stop. He should.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he inhaled through his nose when Jaehyun slid his boxers off, Juyeon’s long, slender cock slapping his lower stomach. “Look at that, already leaking.” Jaehyun commented, throwing the boxers to the size before settling between his legs. Juyeon dared to peek at what Jaehyun was doing and when he saw, he started pulling away.

“Wait-”

He was cut off with a moan, eyes closing and his lips parting when Jaehyun pressed his clothed knee to his bare cock. “Jae-ah!” He moans again when Jaehyun grinned, putting more pressure, loving the way Juyeon was tugging on his wrist while he squirmed. “Just admit that it’s true.” Jaehyun says, pressing more into him and Juyeon lets out a sob, shaking his head.

It felt good. But he didn’t want to tell him that, he didn’t want to bring down his pride. Jaehyun sighs, getting his knee off his now red and angry cock. Juyeon lets out a breath he’s been holding to avoid releasing moans despite his body loving the pleasure he was feeling. Jaehyun bends a bit at the edge of the bed to get something.

Juyeon’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw a red ribbon. He takes in a breath when Jaehyun starts tying up the base of his cock, it wasn’t tight enough to stop the flow. “It looks like a gift for me.” Jaehyun teased, looking at his work. Juyeon squirms again. “Take that off.” Juyeon growled when Jaehyun smiled at it, his fingers trailing the vein that was visible on the side. Jaehyun chuckled, his pointer finger playing with his tip, gathering some slick and patting on the slit of his tip. Juyeon choked out a moan. “Fuck-Fuck you.” He says in a breath.

Jaehyun ‘tsk’ed, shaking his head. “Hm, I was planning on edging you, but I’m so tempted to really show you how amazing I can be.” Jaehyun says, eyes on Juyeon’s. “Should I do that? Show you?” He asked, placing a hand beside his head as he hovered over him again and Juyeon gulps, licking his abused lips from biting on it a while ago. Jaehyun stared at him and for some reason, Juyeon felt a sense of uncertainty from the other, a big contrast with the intense stare he was giving him.

Juyeon gulps. “Show me.” He whispers. Both of them blinked in shock. But Juyeon inhaled deeply. “Show me.” He repeats, clearer this time, making sure they really both heard what he said. Jaehyun didn’t say anything else, he smashed his lips into his, slow yet harsh, full of teeth and tongue. Juyeon finally lets his guard down and moans into the kiss, letting Jaehyun lead. Jaehyun placed his other hand on Juyeon’s jaw, turning it to the side as he kissed down from his lips, his chin, to the other side of his jaw and his neck.

Juyeon whines, back arching when Jaehyun sucks a spot and blows on it. Jaehyun leans back and sits on his heels while he stares at Juyeon. He starts unbuttoning the rest of his top and Juyeon finally lets himself eye the fuck out of his body. His eyes raked Jaehyun’s toned chest and abs, his caramel-toned skin looks smoother this closer than when they were in a pool party. No words were exchanged when Jaehyun took his pants and briefs off.

But Juyeon’s eyes did widen at the size of Jaehyun, this man is flat, but boy did he have a huge package up at the front. It was long, veiny and thick. Juyeon looked back up at Jaehyun who snorted, holding his base and making it bounce. “This dick is the reason they were screaming.” He says, making Juyeon scoff, but a small smile was evident to his lips. “No shit.” He muttered as he watched Jaehyun lean over the bed, getting the lube and the condom. “No condom.” Juyeon suddenly says, again, shocking the both of them.

Juyeon gulps to wet his drying throat. “I want to feel you.” He says and Jaehyun throws the condom back from where he got it, settling between his thighs again with a teasing smile. “You’re willing to feel me, but not tell the truth that I am good in bed?” Jaehyun asked and Juyeon blushed at that, looking away as Jaehyun placed the lube by his hip. The older one bends a bit, blowing air to Juyeon’s cock, making it twitch.

Juyeon tugs on his wrist and whined when he couldn’t hide his face. Jaehyun smirks, giving a little lick on his tip before sucking on the tip. Juyeon moans softly, exhaling afterwards when Jaehyun slides his warm mouth around him and takes the lube. Juyeon shivered when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue swirl around his cock every time he moved his head upwards. Jaehyun coats his fingers with lube before sliding his first finger in Juyeon’s hole.

Juyeon’s nails dug into his palms as he tugs at the metal chains once more, his back arching. “Jae..” He moaned out, accidentally thrusting into his mouth and Jaehyun moans, moving his head faster as he moves his finger with the same speed. 

Jaehyun continued stretching him out until he was four fingers in, hole stretched and full of lube, pre-cum leaking on Jaehyun’s tongue and throat. Sweat has seeped through his fitted shirt as some dripped from his forehead. His lips were ruined from biting on it so hard everytime his tip hit Jaehyun’s throat. His moans got louder and louder and his body wriggling when Jaehyun hit his prostate repeatedly. “Please! Please Jae-ah! I need you-mhmm..” He cried out loudly.

Jaehyun stopped everything and he whined at the loss of contact, but he was quieted down with Jaehyun’s lips. He tasted his cum on his tongue when Jaehyun slides his tongue to play with his, sucking on it and licking around his mouth. Jaehyun pulled back and Juyeon tried chasing his lips, making Jaehyun chuckle, aligning himself on his entrance. Juyeon’s pride was thrown out the window when he was begging Jaehyun to fuck him.

Jaehyun coats his cock with enough lube before sliding the tip in. Juyeon inhaled deeply, eyes closing as he feels his hol get stretched out. Four fingers weren’t enough for him to be ready for his cock. Juyeon sobs, body tensing and Jaehyun starts kissing his neck before looking at him. “Relax.” He says in an authoritative tone and Juyeon snorted, almost laughing. “I’m trying you fucktard.” He says in a breathless tone, making the other roll his eyes, looking back down to see that he was half-way in.

Juyeon inhales deeply, relaxing his body. Jaehyun must’ve not noticed his other hand on Juyeon’s hips, his thumb doing circles on his skin as a way to comfort him while the other supports himself to not crush the other. Juyeon focused on the thumb, eyes closing as he felt his hole burn a bit when Jaehyun bottomed out. Jaehyun was kind enough to wait for him to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt him when his original plan was to make him feel so good that he would accept that he has some talents in bed.

Juyeon nods his head after a few seconds. “Please move..” He whispered and Jaehyun followed, pouring more lube as he slid out, only half of his cock was out when he started sliding back in with more lube. Jaehyun rests his elbows on each side of Juyeon’s head before kissing him hungrily, the difference from how slow and careful he was with thrusting into him and how vicious he was with kissing him went straight to his dick. Their chests were almost touching and Juyeon’s cock was rubbing on both of their stomachs.

He whines, tugging on the restraints repeatedly, wanting to cling unto him. “No.” Jaehyun whispers on his lips, one hand touching the silver cuff around his wrist. Juyeon watched him play with it a bit before he looked at Jaehyun who was already looking at him. “They look good on you.” He adds, this made Juyeon’s head spin as Jaehyun went back to kissing him, the same hand that played with the cuff went to his ribbon-tied cock. “Oh fuck..” Juyeon gasps out when Jaehyun starts speeding up and starts marking his neck.

Juyeon could feel Jaehyun’s bare cock, so hard and so warm inside him, it felt so good to be stretched like this. He’s never had a cock this big in him before and he thinks that it will be the only cock that could fill him up like this. Juyeon was releasing more pre-cum, Jaehyun made use of it to pump his cock smoother. Jaehyun kept flicking his wrist from the middle of his cock to the tip, his thumb occasionally sliding over the tip.

Juyeon’s moans and groans echoed in the room, no doubt that it could be heard from the outside too, but he didn’t care. It felt too good, Jaehyun was hitting places in him that no one has ever hit before. He feels Jaehyun’s cock pulse in him, feeling him release a few pre-cum himself. Jaehyun was groaning above him, loving the way his ass sucked him in like it was eager for his cum. Juyeon looks down when Jaehyun leans back a bit and sees a small bulge every time Jaehyun thrusts in him.

He groaned loudly, back arching more as he wrapped his legs around Jaehyun who went deeper and faster in him. “Fuck, you’re reaching so deep in me.” Juyeon sobbed out, almost crying from how good it felt. Jaehyun growls when Juyeon clenches around him when he hits his spot. “Right there!” Juyeon yelped out in pleasure, head moving from side to side as he neared his climax. Jaehyun kept hitting his spot and pumping his cock, making him flail around, his hips moving to meet his thrust and the shackles of the chains rang in the room.

Juyeon yells in pleasure, his eyes closing tightly and his back arching. He saw stars when he cummed on his shirt and Jaehyun’s hand so hard that he clenched and unclenched around Jaehyun’s cock repeatedly. Jaehyun grabs his hips and pulls him into his cock, chasing his own release. Juyeon kept whining, sobbing and pulling on the chains from sensitivity, feeling his cock twitch to life once again when Jaehyun hit his spot once more.

“Jaehyun!” Juyeon yells out as he cummed the second time, this time, he cummed with Jaehyun. The older snaps his hips into him, moaning his name and a few curses loudly as he cummed in his ass, Juyeon gasped out when he felt how full he was, his body tensing before relaxing and slumping down on the bed. Jaehyun moans lowly, moving his hips a bit to ride out his high before sliding completely off and watching his cum drip from his hole.

Juyeon was breathless, his chest heaving up and down as he regained his composure. Jaehyun, who somehow still has energy left, stood up from the bed and went to a room after a few seconds of resting. Juyeon thought he left just like that until he saw him come back with a pair of joggers on, a silver key and some towels. “Fuck.” Juyeon whispers, closing his eyes when Jaehyun unlocked the first cuff before heading to the other side and doing the same.

Jaehyun sat beside him and handed him a towel. “Can you move?” He asked and Juyeon tried, but he groaned when he felt his muscles and wrists ache. “Dude, what did you do to me?” He asked, blinking at Jaehyun who laughed, he laughed, and not sarcastically. It was actually genuine. “Your body’s just tired and sore.” He answered before licking his lips and gulping. “Do you mind if I clean you up?” He asked afterwards and Juyeon blushed deeper before slowly shaking his head. “No.” He whispered before closing his eyes.

He feels Jaehyun shuffle around and he jumps a bit when he feels the wet towel on his ass. That night, Juyeon was on Jaehyun’s bed, in Jaehyun’s clothes and Jaehyun’s heavy arm around him. He was scared of what tomorrow would bring, would they continue to be frenemies or would they be friends after this? 

Either way, he knew that it can’t be either. If they continued to be friends, he would ask for more. If they continued to be frenemies, it would end the same. “Stop thinking.” Jaehyun whispered from behind him before pulling him closer. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.” He adds and Juyeon sighs, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep before his eyes open again. He tried his best to face Jaehyun and he did it successfully. Jaehyun sleepily opens his eyes. “What did you put in my drink?” He asked and Jaehyun let out a sound of realization. 

“Zaleplon.” Jaehyun answers, his hand rubbing Juyeon’s back. “I know that part is messed up, but I was going to stop whatever I was doing after that if you told me to.” He said, almost embarrassed and Juyeon blinked at him, too tired to think right now. “We’ll talk more tomorrow, yeah.” He whispers, nodding his head and Jaehyun nods as well, waiting for him to cuddle into him. Juyeon was hesitant, but he snuggled closer, wanting warmth for the night.


End file.
